Looking at Pictures
by OhIteyishOne
Summary: A challenge fic. Skittery has a problem with looking at a certian type of pictures. (SLASH)


_Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies!_

_-Challenge-_

_-Skittery/Race, Jack/Mush, and Itey!_

_-Skitts is obsessed with pictures_

_- Includes following quotes: "That's not it. As long as we can take care of ourselves, we'll take care of them, too." And "Nay, but there is nothing better than riches."_

**-Looking at Pictures-**

**-by Ele-**

Skittery sat back as he clicked on a favorite website. Images began to pop up before him on the small screen. He turned off the lights and gently closed and locked the door, afraid that someone might find out about his deepest darkest secret.

As Skittery clicked thru the pictures he started feeling more and more guilty. 'This is wrong,' he thought to himself, 'No one with self respect should even think about doing this.' 

RING! RING!

Skittery jumped nearly a foot as the doorbell rang. "Come in." He said quickly as he minimized the website and turned around.

Race smiled as he walked into the room, "You're lucky I have a key... Why are you sitting in the dark?"

Skittery didn't answer his long-term boyfriend.

"Oh, God, you haven't been looking at..." Skittery ran across the room and put his hand over Race's mouth as he glared down at him.

"Itey and Jack are home." He hissed. "If they found out about my 'habit' they'd lose all respect for me."

Race smiled as he removed Skittery's hand from his mouth. "But Skittery, you aren't th only one to like that kind of thing, you know, Boot, Les, and Snipeshooter watch it all the time."

"But I'm NOT one of them, I'm not like them. I have more of an image to withhold."

Race's smiled dropped, as he stood on his tiptoes to kiss Skittery square on the lips. "I think you need to talk to the guys about your problem."

Skittery nodded as they walked out of the room. "Itey! Jack! I have something very important to tell you!"

Itey was the first one down the stairs, "Nay, there is nothing better than riches, dear John."

Race looked over to Skittery confused. Skittery leaned over and whispered into his ear, "John is Itey's imaginary boy-toy."

Itey glared as he looked over to Skittery, "John is my friend! Johnnie is my boy-toy. YOU should know that Skittery." Itey put in a fake sniff as he looked back at the wall. "And I thought you were my friend."

Skittery rolled his eyes, "Itey, I-"

Itey smiled as he walked back and kissed Skittery's cheek, "It's okay, I accept your apology. But only because John did first."

Race laughed as he called up the stairs. "Jack! Skitts really needs to talk to you."

"HOLD ON!" Jack yelled down the stairs.

A few minutes later he walked down the stairs, still on the phone. "Mush-baby, that's not it. As long as we can take care of ourselves, we'll take care of them, too... No, I love you more...No, I do... No, you hang up first... No you hang up first."

Skittery walked over to Race and kissed him slightly, "This might take a while."

Itey smiled as Jack kept saying 'No, you go first.' As he walked over to Jack, grabbed the phone and hung it up."

Jack glared at him, "Why'd you do that?"

Itey smiled again, "I didn't, John did."

Skittery looked over to Jack, "So, what were you and Mush talking about?"

Jack sighed, "Whether we should adopt Blink's goldfish or not."

Itey laughed before he started to nod. "John wants to know what Skittery wanted to tell us."

Skittery sighed as he motioned for them to follow him. "You see, I'm kinda obsessed with these pictures. I know it's wrong...but I just can't help it..."

Itey looked over to him, "What kind of pictures?"

Skittery sighed, "I think you need to see for yourselves." He clicked on the thing to restore the website.

The pictures reappeared and Itey gasped covering his eyes.

Jack blinked, "Skittery, it's only pictures of Pokemon."

Skittery blinked, "And that doesn't disgust you?"

Jack shook his head, "No it doesn't, but I have to call Mush back."

**-Fin-**

_A/N: That was really, really odd. But I think I liked it. Well, please R&R._


End file.
